


Blackout

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slash, Too much alcohol, Top Steve Rogers, Vegas, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Why are you in my bed…Bucky?” Steve managed to say his name. There he was, Bucky Barnes in the flesh, literally as he too was naked.





	1. The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a Vegas fic? Ch 2 is the flashback of the night before and contains most the explicit content.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Steve’s head was throbbing when he woke up. Man, this hangover was brutal. His mouth was dry and his stomach felt like a ticking time bomb of vomit. They’d be out celebrating Sam’s bucks and of course chosen Vegas as the location. A night of drinking, gambling, strippers, and of course more drinking.

11:06am the clock beside him read. He never slept in so late but then again he was probably out until the early hours of the morning. Blinking slowly he didn’t feel like moving much due to how sore his head was. Heavy drinking at thirty was starting to take its toll. Within seconds Steve realized he was naked which was odd but not overly a concern to him. His brain however almost fizzled out completely when he felt something on his chest. Lifting the covers, Steve went into shock when he saw an arm lightly draped over him. 

Once he’d stopped the room from spinning Steve looked to his right and saw the other man. It was at that point in time where a very hungover and bewildered Steve Rogers decided to yell. 

“Geez,” the other man shifted in the bed. “What the fuck Steve seriously,” he groaned.

“Why are you in my bed…Bucky?” Steve managed to say his name. There he was, Bucky Barnes in the flesh, literally as he too was naked. They’d been best friends since the first grade, basically inseparable.

“You told me to stay after we,” Bucky whispered but didn’t finish the sentence, his eyes already closed once more.

“After we what Buck?” Steve prompted.

“After we fucked,” Bucky sleepily replied.

The combination of stress and confusion proved too much for Steve’s stomach as he found himself bolting to the bathroom to vomit. Sure he had a crush on Bucky, and sure he had wanted to sleep with him for years but he also wanted to date him, take it slow and ease into things. Obviously that plan was out the window. 

The sound of Steve’s vomiting must have been too much as he could hear movement outside the bathroom. “You okay in there?” Bucky’s voice called out, followed by a knock on the door.

“Peachy,” Steve replied, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper before flushing and getting back onto his feet. 

The door slid open and there stood Bucky, still naked, with a bottle of water in hand. “Here this will help,” he gave the bottle to Steve.

“Thanks,” Steve smiled weakly though still disturbed by their current states of undress. “Maybe we should put on some pants?” He took a swig of water.

Bucky laughed. “Last night you said we’d never need clothes again. Actually I think you tore your shirt off, I vaguely remember a button hitting me on the cheek.”

“Oh god,” Steve looked absolutely mortified.

“Wait,” Bucky paused noticing how surprised Steve looked. “Do you not remember what happened last night?”

Steve was silent.

“Oh my god Steve I’m sorry I didn’t realize. Guess we both drank too much. Are you okay? But you have to know I didn’t force myself on you,” Bucky held up his hands defensively.

“God Buck no I’d never think that,” Steve shook his head. 

“Did you want to talk about it?” Bucky offered.

“How did it happen? Was it bad? Was I bad?” Steve didn’t really know what he should ask or what he wanted to hear. On any given day if you’d asked him if he wanted to bed Bucky Barnes and Steve would have said yes. 

“We finished karaoke, which Thor was oddly amazing at, he sang Johnny Cash. Anyway not the point,” Bucky was reminiscing. “It was just after one a.m. and you were a bit wobbly on your feet so I offered to take you back to your room. I put your arm around my shoulder to help you but as soon as we got into the elevator your hands were all over me.”

Steve’s face went bright red. 

“We got to our floor and once you unlocked the room your dragged me inside and well,” Bucky shrugged, knowing Steve could guess the rest. “And it was good,” he smiled. “And you were great.”

“I’m sure you were too,” Steve replied. He wasn’t really sure what to say in this situation.

“So you really don’t remember any of it.” Bucky’s tone was a mix of intrigue and curiosity masking a tiny amount of hurt. “I mean you still haven’t noticed the bite mark.”

Steve’s eyes went wide as he looked down. Unable to see anything he turned and looked into the mirror. There it was, clear as day a set of teeth marks on his skin just above his left collarbone. It was hot, Steve rubbed the red skin. Being marked by Bucky was a definite turn on. “This isn’t how I’d picture our first time,” he couldn’t help but laugh at the crazy situation.

“Well for what it’s worth there are no complaints here,” Bucky retorted. “But wait you’ve thought about it before?”

“You’ve been my best friend for practically my whole life Buck, who else would I picture myself with?” Steve was clearly embarrassed. He’d tried dating girls and guys before but it never lasted, none of them could measure up to Bucky. “I’d been planning on asking you out after Sam and Maria’s wedding next week. Was hoping to have at least one date before jumping into bed. What I’m trying to say is; I love you James Buchanan Barnes. I have for quite some time.”

“Oh Steve,” Bucky took a couple of steps into the bathroom, his stride clearly different. He’d thought Steve had forgotten that he said those same words to him last night but it didn’t matter because the big lug had gone and said it again. 

“Why are you limping?” Steve frowned, ruining the moment but staying true to his protective nature.

“Just a bit sore. I guess drunk Steve doesn’t exactly hold back when he’s fucking a guy,” Bucky joked but Steve’s face dropped even more. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not made of glass and I enjoyed it very much.”

A small smile crept onto Steve’s face. It didn’t last long though.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

“It’s just the one time I get to sleep with you and I can’t remember any of it,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“One time?” Bucky smirked. “Oh Steve, this is going to happen many, many more times.” He closed the last of the distance between them, intent clear in his eyes. “How’s the stomach?”

“Better now,” Steve’s voice hitched a bit when he realized where this was headed. “But you’re,” Steve looked down at Bucky’s all to perfect ass. “Still sore.”

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky laughed again. “There are lots of other things we can do.” He dropped to his knees and didn’t even give the other man the chance to reply before taking Steve’s cock in his mouth.


	2. The night before

“Come on,” Bucky grabbed Steve. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Sounds good to me Buck,” Steve purred as he leaned up close to the other man. They bid farewell to their friends and left the karaoke bar.

The elevator dinged and the men entered, it was only the two of them as the doors closed. It had barely started moving when Steve’s hands landed on Bucky.

“Stevie, what are you doing?” Bucky chuckled, clearly enjoying the antics of his best friend.

“Just relax,” Steve replied as he started planting kisses up Bucky’s neck.

“Whoa Steve,” Bucky huffed. “Are you sure?”

Steve’s hand went up the inside of Bucky’s shirt, feeling the warm flesh within. “Never been so sure about anything,” he mumbled. 

They exited on their floor and a second wind seemed to take Steve as he steadied himself enough to make it to his room. He didn’t speak again though and Bucky figured that meant he had lost interest or backed out. Bucky was dead wrong, as soon as Steve opened the door he dragged the other man inside and locked their lips together. 

Clothes quickly went flying as Steve stripped them both bare. At first Bucky was amused but now he was just trying to keep up. He’d barely taken off his underwear when Steve lifted him up and carried him to the bed. “Easy there tiger,” Bucky sniggered. 

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, checking to see if Bucky was hurt. “Just wanted this for so long,” his mouth was back on Bucky’s skin, kissing his way down Bucky’s neck, over his collarbone. “Never knew how to tell you.”

“Tell me what,” Bucky panted.

“How much I want you,” Steve growled. He worked his way down Bucky’s body and licked one of his nipples, then began nipping and sucking it.

Bucky hissed. “Fuck.” He arched his back.

Steve moaned in response as he continued down, tongue swirling in Bucky’s belly button. He was soon placing kisses along Bucky’s hips before he finally let his lips brush up against the head of Bucky’s cock. He continued to tease the other man for a while, lips gently pressed against the warm skin below.

“Rogers I swear to god if you don’t-” Bucky didn’t finish that sentence as Steve’s mouth swallowed his cock. “Shit,” he gripped the bed sheets beside him. “Steve.”

Clearly not his first time, Steve worked a nice rhythm sucking down Bucky, using just enough tongue and no teeth. He fumbled for the gift bag that sat beside the bed. Tony had gotten him a gag gift of condoms and lube because Steve was such a ‘good boy’ and Vegas was such a bad place. Turns out the joke was on Tony as Steve grabbed a bottle of lube and proceeded to coat his fingers.

With Bucky’s cock still in his mouth, Steve didn’t slow down or give warning as he eased a finger into Bucky. 

“Oh fucking god yes,” Bucky moaned. 

The second finger came soon after as Steve used them to prep the other man. With Bucky writhing under him Steve pulled his fingers out and sat up. “Ready for more?” 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t fuck me soon,” Bucky commanded, leaning up to kiss the other man. 

“Patience,” Steve smirked as he ripped open a condom packet and proceeded to roll it on his erection. “Lie back down, get comfy.”

Bucky did just that before Steve worked his way between his legs. Another squirt of lube and Steve’s cock was teasing his hole. 

“Ready?” Drunk Steve still had some courtesy. 

“Don’t test me Rogers,” Bucky bit back.

Steve slowly pushed his way in, enjoying the noises that escaped Bucky. “Fuck Buck so good, so tight,” Steve grunted. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in a few more times.

“I’m not made of glass Steve,” Bucky teased. “Put some effort into it you lazy punk.”

Complying, he thrust in hard, reveling in the moan Bucky let out. After Steve picked up his pace, Bucky’s legs wrapped around his waist, giving Steve the angle he needed to push deeper. For a drunk who could barely walk, Steve was surprisingly still very capable at sex. 

Bucky’s whole body was on fire. He’d picture sleeping with his best friend many times before but never did he think it would be this good. When Steve’s thrusts finally hit his prostate Bucky couldn’t resist sitting up and biting Steve just above his collarbone to keep from screaming in ecstasy.

Steve managed to work a hand between them, grabbing Bucky’s cock he began to jerk the other man off. 

“Come for me Buck,” Steve groaned as he pushed harder and harder into the other man. 

The intense mix of pain and pleasure sent Bucky overboard as moments later an orgasm ripped through him and he came. “Fuck, Steve, fuck,” was all he could say.

Watching Bucky come undone was it for Steve as he grabbed both of Bucky’s hips and quickened his pace, fucking him like he’d always wanted to. It didn’t take long before Steve came too, his thrusts slowing down. “Fuck, Buck, I,” Steve too could barely form words. 

Steadying himself, Steve collapsed beside Bucky. They just laid there panting for a while. 

“That was,” Steve’s breathing was still uneasy. 

“Amazing,” Bucky finished his sentence. “Who knew you had it in you Rogers.” 

“I love you Buck,” Steve was grinning. Sure the post sex state and alcohol probably helped with his confession but it was true non the less.

“I love you too Punk,” Bucky pulled Steve in for a kiss. “Now get some sleep. Something tells me we’re going to be in for the king of all hangovers tomorrow.” 

“Mhmm,” Steve barely replied as he laid his head against Bucky’s chest.


End file.
